Love the way you lie
by GLORYMANUTD
Summary: not good at summaries so you be the judge
1. Chapter 1

**_Love the Way You Lie_**

Maura came back from work exhausted she expected her wife to be home but as per usual her Jane wasn't home, no she was out having a drink to "distress" as she would call it. Maura was not a very religious person but Jane was and she truly prayed that her wife wasn't having a drink. As she got to the front door she opened it and saw that the house was pitch black signalling that Jane was out. Maura gave a loud sigh and hung her coat and walked to the bedroom and stripped out of her work clothes and forgoing a shower as she was too exhausted she practically plonked herself on the bed and drifted off to sleep immediately. She was woken a few hours later close to midnight getting a phone call from the bartender from the dirty robber.

"Hello' Maura said in a slightly hoarse voice

'"Hey Maura sorry to bother you so late but Jane's still hear at the robber and it's close to midnight and she won't go with the cab I called for her "

Maura sighed and rubbed the bridge of her noise" I'll be right over" .The ride to the dirty robber was short. Maura walked over to the door and before she opened it she took a deep breath and braced herself for the night ahead. This had become a regular acurance for Maura getting woken by which ever bartender was on duty and even some bartenders from other bars her wife drank at. She had pleaded with Jane to go see someone so she could talk through her ordeal but all Maura's pleads fell on deaf ears as her wife would simply tell her that she had no problems nor did she have a drinking problem.

"Hey Maura she right over there" Jim said sympathetically to Maura. As she made her way past Jim she mouthed a thank you as she walked further on and saw her wife hunched over clutching a bottle of beer. She scanned around the table and saw a class which she assumed was drunk earlier on in the evening as well as several bottles of beer.

"Jane sweetie we need to go home" Maura said walking over to Jane and hooking her arm under Jane's. For once Jane didn't argue and simply allowed herself to be dragged out of the bar by Maura. She got Jane buckled up and ran to the driver's side slid in and drove away. They arrived back at the house in no time Maura walked over to the other side and helping her wife out the car by this time Jane was singing a song that Maura didn't know as they got inside the house Maura went to lock the do as she was done she turned around to help Jane to their bedroom only to find Jane had already walked over to the fridge and got a beer out and sat down with the remote in her free hand.

''Jane don't you think you've had enough to drink come on lets go" Maura said walking over to Jane and putting her hand around her wife's bicep Jane pulled her arm away and turned towards Maura with a growl "I'll say when ive had enough to drink okay" Jane said daring her wife to argue. Honestly Maura would have challenged her wife but she was too exhausted to fight her wife so she turned and walked to their room and took of her shoes and jacket and climbed into bed and buried her face into the pillow and sobbed into it and wondered when her life and marriage had gotten so out of control. She didn't know when she fell asleep the next time she woke up her wife had just slid into bed and spooned Maura from behind and gave her little feather kisses on her neck.

"Jane I can't keep doing this" Maura said while Jane continued kissing her

"I know baby and ill stop tonight was the last time I swear" Jane said getting on top of her. As she ran her hand under Maura's silk pyjama's she moaned as she sucked on her neck.

"Im serious Jane I can't do this anymore you have to face your problems head on and stop hiding behind the bottle can't you see that this is destroying our marriage"

"For fucks sakes Maura I said id stop so could you just fuckening drop it and stop nagging me Jesus!"Jane said rolling off of Maura and turning the other way. Maura tried holding back the tears as she was facing the ceiling she turned the other way her back to Jane and simply let the tears fall

* * *

_5months earlier_

Maura Rizzoli-isles had it all great wife wonderful marriage as well as a wonderful job .She and her wife had been married for close to two years and everything was going great they were still in the honey moon phase which was pretty incredible considering they had been married close to two years. But it all changed one fateful night and she would never forget that day as it was the beginning of her own personal nightmare and the downward spiral of her marriage. It was a Thursday and it had started like any other day she had woken up and gone through her normal morning routine all while her wife was asleep. It was like this every morning since Jane wasn't a morning person but she was okay with that because she was and she loved her wife. By the time they had eaten breakfast they both travelled separately to work because Jane was working a case that was proving a tad bit hard catching a lead they had been at it for close to a month and she could see her wife's patience was running thin but she had complete faith in her and the team.

Maura had been down at the morg all day and had barely had time for lunch let alone speak to her wife so when it was nearing 3 in the afternoon she decided to call up her wife and maybe catch a late lunch. She dialled her number and after 5rings Jane answered the

"hey baby what sup"

"Hey sweetie I was just calling to see if you had gotten lunch if not then let's go grab-"before Maura could finish her sentence Jane cut her off

"Hold on for one second Muar" Maura heard bustling and a bit of cursing before she heard Jane talking to someone else. After a few minutes Jane got back to her"hey Muar I can't make lunch just got a tip about the current case we working on so don't wait up and I promise ill make it up to you love you baby"

Before Maura could answer her wife back she had hung up "well love you too" she said to no one. She decided that she had done enough work for the day and so she packed up her stuff and headed home

_Several hours later_

Maura got woken up by her phone buzzing she rolled over as she switched on her side lamp to see who was waking her up from her much needed sleep. She flipped her phone and was surprised to see that she had 5missed calls from frost. She suddenly didn't have such a good feeling about why frost was calling her so much she quickly hit the call button while her heart was slamming in her chest after a couple of rings frost answered sounding very tired

"Hello Maura thank god ive been trying to get a hold of you for nearly 2hours"frost said hurriedly and sounding very panicked

"Barry what's wrong why have you been calling has something happened to Jane" Maura said worriedly

"Uhm sssshe's uhm... Maura it's really bad you should get down to the hospital"

"I'm on my way" While Maura was getting her stuff together she had a million possible scenarios of what had happened to Jane, every single one of her thoughts where bad she just hope her imagination was not right. The drive to the hospital was a blur, once she got to the hospital she spotted frost and the rest of the gang as well as Angela who looked like she had seen a ghost that to Maura was not a good sign. Maura ran as fast as her heels could carry her she stopped right in front of Angela who had yet to acknowledge Maura's presence. "where's Jane "she said to no one in particular when no one seemed to answer her she repeated her question with malice in her voice "where is my wife" she said slowly and enunciating each word. korsak was the first to speak up "Jane's in room 402...just prepare yourself Maura ok" Maura had hardly heard korsak, all she had on her mind was getting to Jane Once she was outside her wife's room she took a deep breath and walked into her wife's room. The sight that was in front of her brought tears to her eyes. Her strong wife her very strong wife looked so fragile she had a bruised face and bandages around her wrist and what looked like a sprained ankle. She walked cautiously into the room and sat down next to her wife's hospital bed. She went to take her wife's hand in hers but hesitated as she remembered she had hurt her hands. Maura's tears suddenly seemed to increase tenfold she silently put her head down on the bed and cried to any god that was out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Love the way you lie_**

Thinking back now Maura knew she should have seen it coming how could she have been so stupid and naive the signs where all there she should have done something sooner but she simply chalked it off as Jane simply just trying to come to terms with what happened. Thinking back she should have seen it that month her wife had come back from the hospital that all was not okay. Maura thought thinking back to that week and how things just seemed to take a turn for the worst.

**_5months earlier_**

Maura's POV

Why do bad things happen to good people I always asked myself that question when I'm working on a case and the victim turns out to be the most stand up guy/girl one could ever meet. I am in no way saying that all the bad that happens should only happen to so called "bad people" but it only seems fair you know to get what you give but unfortunately that's not how this universe works. I had always prided myself on being a good person help where I can where it be financial or just any other way I could be of assistance but sitting here right now next to my wife I feel totally hard done. My wife is the kindest most sweetest person although she will try act tough deep down she is just soft as a teddy bear the hard exterior is just facade she puts on at work because she feels she needs to over compensate for being the only woman in homicide division. I'm brought out of my thoughts by what sounds like a moan at first I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me but the moan soon turns into a curse and I quickly sit up and look into my wife's eyes as she adjusts to the bright lights and tries to piece everything that happened together.

"Jane sweetie are you okay where does it hurt hang on let me call the doctor" I say rushing out and shouting at the nurse to call the doctor. Rushing back into Jane's room I quickly find her trying to sit up and trying to yank all the wires that are attached to her. As I reach her bed I gently push her down by the shoulders trying to calm her down

"Jane calm down sweetie its okay no need to panic the doctor will be here soon" I say as I try calm down the stubborn Italian woman after a bit of struggle it seems like she has calmed down so I let go of her not long after the doctor enters the room.

"Well good to see you have come around Jane how you feeling?"

"Just peachy" Jane says in a snarky voice

"JANE...I'm sorry doctor please excuse her"

"that's quiet alright so as you can see you have a sprained ankle nothing too bad but you should ice it every 2hours and try keep you leg elevated and as for your wrist u suffered severe tissue damage but it shouldn't affect any movement of the hands although the first few weeks you will experience some pain but that's to be expected and lastly when you fell you hit your head pretty badly so I would like to keep you here for a few more nights just-"before the doctor could finish Jane interrupted him

"No I'm not staying here I'm going home hand over the discharge papers to my wife to sign so I can get the hell out of here" Jane said already starting to sit up again. I sigh and run my hand through my hair sometimes Jane can be so stubborn and strong willed that it sometimes doesn't allow her to see things clearly take now for example right now point and case.

"Okay Jane calm down the doctor is right you need to stay for a few days just to make sure everything is going smoothly okay" I say as calmly as I can.

"Maura no I'm going home end of discussion if you won't sign over the papers than I will okay and someone get me some dam crutches this ankle hurts like hell"

"Well Jane I would strongly not recommend you go but we can't keep you here against your will ill have a nurse bring over the papers and medication" the doctor walked out the room. I let out a loud sigh as I tore my eyes away from the retreating doctor's form and back to my wife" Jane I don't think it's a good idea to go home you shouldn't make a decision right now why don't you sleep on it then tomorrow we will decide" said trying to reason with her but I could see it was pointless no matter what I said she was going to go home.

* * *

Jane's POV

I have been home close to two and Ive been going in insane just sitting around doing nothing and barely being able to move around because of my stupid ankle even though it's been a month it still hurts like bitch and oh don't get me started on the dam pain on a scale of 1 to 10 would say my pain level is an 15 give or take. At first I tried taking the pain meds that were given to me when I was discharged but they didn't help they wore off pretty quick so I started to resort to some alcohol I mean it's not like I'm a heavy a drinker I just have one or two drinks a day just to take the edge of but now Maura is acting as if I'm some alcoholic which pisses me off to no end. She out of everyone should know me better and know that I got more self control than that. I mean dam cant I just have one drink a day without her looking at me or giving me her dam lectures of how "according to this study people who suffered a traumatic ordeal talk ". I'm brought out of my musings by the rattling of keys which signals that Maura is home from work. I look over to the door and see her enter she looks beautiful as ever. Tonight I have planned a little intimate dinner for the two of us I got ma to help me out since I can't really move around that well and she is a great cook. I move to get up and grab my crutch and walk over to her with a huge smile on my face.

"hey baby how was work today" I say moving in to give her a kiss a simple peck on the lips turns into a little more but as I'm about to wrap my hands around her waist she pushes me back and runs her tongue over her lips in the most sexy way ever. I'm so busy watching her that I don't realise she has asked me a question

"Jane are you even listening to me?" I hear Maura say as she waits expectantly for me to answer her question

"Um... what?" I say dragging my eyes back to her face

"I said have you been drinking"

" no I haven't been drinking... okay well I might have had one or two anyway am I not allowed to have a beer once in a while geez here I was thinking we would have a nice dinner once you come back from work since things have been a little bumpy but you know what fuck that foods in the oven" I say pissed here I am trying to make nice with my wife and the first thing that comes out her mouth is am I drunk so what if ive had a few beers doesn't mean I'm drunk I think walking over to the fridge and getting a beer out I limp back to the couch. The last thought I had before everything went blank was IAM NO DRUNK.


End file.
